1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for dispensing, especially atomizing, a preferably cosmetic liquid with a bottom part and a dispensing head which can be turned manually relative to the bottom part for adjusting the dispensing direction and can be depressed manually in one actuation direction for dispensing of liquid, and to the use of such a device.
2. Description of Related Art
The concept of “cosmetic liquid” includes, in a narrow sense, hair spray, hair lacquer, a deodorant, a foam, a gel, a coloring spray, a sunscreen, skin care agent, cleaning agent or the like. Preferably, in a wider sense, also other body care products, cleaning products, cosmetics, or the like, and also suspensions and fluids, especially with gaseous phases, are included. But, other liquids, for example, air fresheners, and especially also technical liquids and fluids, such as rust looseners or the like, can also be used. However, for reasons of simplification and based on the focus of use, only cosmetic liquids are addressed below.
A device for atomizing of sunscreen is known from practice. The device is made as an atomizer pump and is screwed with a bottom part onto a container which contains the sunscreen. It has a dispensing head which can be depressed against spring force in the actuation direction. The sunscreen is dispensed upon depression, and in doing so, is sprayed in the nozzle of the dispensing head. The dispensing head can turn around an axis of rotation in the actuation direction. This allows the desired alignment of the spray direction of the dispensing head relative to the bottom part and this relative to the tank. This is advantageous for especially non-rotationally symmetrical containers and allows user-friendly alignment. As a result of the screw connection, specifically a defined rotary position of the device and its bottom part to the container is not ensured. Rather, production tolerances lead to different relative rotary positions so that an individual alignment of the dispensing head, and thus of the dispensing direction, is desirable, but the problem is that the relatively small and often almost rotationally symmetrical, especially cylindrical dispensing head can twist in an undesirable manner so that, when the device is being used, it often dispenses in an unwanted dispensing direction if the user does not pay careful attention to the alignment of the dispensing head.